Extracurricular
by BleacihgoxRukia
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo's grades are going down and he needs to catch up, not only that, if he want to get A's he needs to do extracurricular. He is also having trouble with his hair colour but when he meets Kuchiki Rukia everything changes. IchigoxRukia
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. I wrote this during class because these ideas were flowing into my mind so I decided to make a story. Please enjoy! **

**P.s.**_'if I write something in this' _**it means they're thinking it.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Ichigo grunted as the sunlight shone through his window hurting his eyes from the sudden change of light. He groaned in complaint and put his blanket over his head. The past week Ichigo got in more fights because the news of his orange hair spread so a lot of gangs are picking a fight with him just to tell him he should take off the dye or dye his hair.

Ichigo sighed _'if I tell them this is my natural colour then they think I take them as idiots, but if I ignore them they get pissed off and beat me up anyways.' _

He ran his fingers through his orange hair in frustration. Angrily he thought about how his grades were going down because he didn't have enough time to work on it. Most of his time was spent getting beat up and recovering from his injuries.

"Arrrgg, this is all too fucking frustrating!" Ichigo growled.

"Onii-chan breakfast is ready!" Yuzu cried as she made her way up the stairs.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Slowly the door opened and Yuzu stood there.

"Ahh, onii-chan you're going to be late for school! I have your breakfast ready so you better be down soon."

"Ok, thanks Yuzu, I'll be down in a bit!" Ichigo replied under the sheets.

Closing the door she made her way back downstairs. Ichigo let out a big sigh as he got out from under the blanket.

"It won't really make a difference whether I'm late or not, all the damn teachers already hate my guts" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Quickly getting dressed he went down, had some breakfast and left for school. He started walking until he could see the school, the bell rang but Ichigo kept walking as though he never heard the bell. Many students ran into the building trying to get to class on time. He was almost at the gate until he got pulled away into the side of the school by some guys.<p>

Bulky and strong one of the three guys pushed him to the ground and spoke, "Hey strawberry, where'd you dye your hair?"

'_Like I haven't heard that before!'_ Ichigo thought, if he had said that out loud it would've made the beating worse.

"Oh, so you're not going to answer me, that's cool, I'll just beat the answer out of you!"

And with that all three guys started kicking and punching Ichigo, insulting him every now and then. Ichigo could feel pain all over hit after hit, soon he felt and tasted blood. Lip bleeding, blood running down his face. He thought about fighting back but the last time he did they just hit him even harder making it worse so he decided that he'll just let them finish. He prepared himself for another hit but nothing came. He soon realized that he was so lost in thought about what to do next that he didn't notice someone had come to help him.

In front of him stood a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was because he was now dizzy from the taste of blood. When he heard the person speak he knew it was a girl, she was yelling at the guys to leave.

He heard one of the guys yell back "You got lucky this time Kurosaki, be glad we don't hit girls!"

Ichigo chuckled at their lame excuse. The girl turned around and slowly walked towards the injured boy, holding out her hand she offered to help him up, but he just lay there looking at her

Flooding his mind with questions Ichigo wondered about the girl and why she was helping him. Hearing her yell at the guys that attacked him made him smile.

* * *

><p>'<em>This is no ordinary girl, that's for sure'<em>

More questions flowed in his mind, but one stood out. _'What's her name?'_ he wondered. Clumsily he turned on his back ignoring the pain. Beside him stood a petite girl. Slowly he looked at her feet up. She had jet-black hair, but in the lighting some parts of it looked blue. Upon her milky white face is a strand of her beautiful hair and two irresistible violet eyes that any guy would go crazy for. They looked at him with comfort and worry.

_'She's one odd girl, first she stands up for me and now she worried about some orange haired freak?'_

"What's your name?" Ichigo managed to ask, but flinched from the pain it caused. Her eyes sparkled with worry as he flinched but replied "Kuchiki Rukia"

'_Wow even your name is beautiful'_ "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and….thanks." He gushed, looking away from her trying to cover his blush. Ichigo looked up and saw that Rukia was trying to cover up her own blush. She saw Ichigo looking at her and smiled sweetly _'Is there a side of her where she doesn't look nice?' S_eeing her smile, he noticed a smile of his own crept to his face.

Rukia felt her heart beat at the sight of his smile. _'He has such a genuine smile, but when he's not smiling he's frowning.' _For any other person Ichigo might've considered him as an orange haired freak…well… Rukia did feel that way, but his hair wasn't the only thing that stood out for her. She found his eyes interesting, light, yet dark. But that wasn't the only thing, he also had a nice shade of peach that matched his bright, soft orange hair perfectly.

'_Kuchiki Rukia…'_

Ichigo managed to think as he slowly lost his conscious. Before he lost consciousness he saw Rukia kneeling down beside him, smile still on her face.

'_Kurosaki Ichigo…'_

Rukia thought as she knelt down and slowly placed his head on her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is the Prologue, please tell me if you like it or not so I know if I should continue it or not. If I am to continue I can't say that I'll update every week or something, just depends how much free time I have =P. I'll try my best! I would highly appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think. Check out some of my fan drawings at deviantart(dot)com and type in my account name.<strong>

**UPDATE: I HAVE THE PROLOGUE MANGA IN DEVIANTART!  
><strong>

**-Bleachigoxrukia**


	2. Meeting Urahara

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I'm not a very fast typer but I'm working on it. I'm also drawing some manga for each chapter so take a look at them. Here's the link: http:/bleachigoxrukia(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/d4acmb6 Well here's chapter 1!**

**P.s. I used some Japanese words this time.**

**Kon ban wa - Good Evening  
>Baka - Idiot<br>Mata ne - See you**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Tite Kubo does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Urahara? Yeah, this is Rukia, can you come pick me up?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up head feeling dizzy. He sat up, put his hands on his head and rubbed his eyes but felt something. <em>'What's this, bandages, ban-aids?'<em> Slowly, he remembered what had happened to him. _'My old man probably did this'_ he thought, removing his hands from his eyes. Looking around Ichigo noticed that he wasn't in the clinic or his room, _'where the hell am I! Wait….. when I was walking to school I got beat up, but this girl helped me. What was her name again? Riruki, Rakiu, Raiku….'_ Just then the door opened and there stood the girl who had helped him.

"R-Rukia…."

They both met each other's gaze and just stared at each other, they both realized what was happening and simultaneously looked away from each other. Blushing, Ichigo thought of the look in Rukia's eyes. _' they we're filled with relief and worry, but why does she keep looking at me with worry in her eyes?' _Realizing the silence between them Ichigo looked at her again, but she had sat down by a wall and was watching the leaves fall.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned her attention away from the leaves and looked at Ichigo.

"Where am I and what happened? I mean, I know I got beat up and all…."

Ichigo looked away and stared at his hands.

"..but what happened after that?" He asked looking at her again. _'Well at least she doesn't look worried anymore.'_

"Well first of all, we're at Urahara Kisuke's house…"

"Urahara?"

At that moment the door opened and a man wearing clogs and a green and white hat slammed the door open and jumped in.

"Speak of the devil.." Rukia mumbled, but only Ichigo heard because Urahara had started speaking nonsense.

"Kon ban wa Kuchiki-san! I see your boyfriend woke up now!" Urahara cried joyfully.

Rukia quickly looked over to Ichigo to see his reaction but he just raised an eyebrow. Noticing Rukia was looking at him, Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia and sent her a smirk. Rukia felt herself blushing, but she go a hold of herself and sent Ichigo a glare that said 'shut up.' Ichigo got the message, but he kept smirking as he saw Rukia turn her attention to the man across of her. Urahara who had been watching them let out a small shriek when he looked back at Rukia. _'Damn, that's one deadly glare. It's like hell itself looking at you!'_ Ichigo thought.

"U-uhh…I-it's n-not what y-you think Kuchiki-san." -Urahara waves his hand franticly- "I-I meant y-your friend that's a-a boy!" Urahara stuttered as he slowly backed away to the wall opposite from Rukia. Ichigo was chuckling at the sight gained Rukia's attention as she gave him a confused look. Ichigo knew she wondered what was so funny.

"You know when I first met you I thought you were a sweet kind girl, but turns out it was all just an act for first impressions, turns out you're a devil midget, and what makes you think I would take what that man" -He points at Urahara- "says seriously?' Ichigo asked looking back at Rukia. She had raised an eyebrow and was now striding towards him.

"Who says I took what that _baka_ said seriously?" she asked standing in front of Ichigo. Kneeling down she punched him hard on the stomach.

"That's for calling me a devil midget," she said as she heard Ichigo groan in pain.

"and you're a weak strawberry" Rukia retorted poking him hard on the chest with every word until Ichigo was lying down again. Rukia stood up and started walking back to her seat.

"you're not a devil midget, you're a scary devil midget" Ichigo mumbled to himself, Urahara smiled hearing Ichigo's comment, _'you're lucky she didn't hear you!' _All three of them sat there in silence, listening to the wind whistle and the leaves rustle. Rukia was looking our the window watching the leaves fall again, lost in thought.

"So?" Ichigo asked

"So, what?" Rukia asked back as she turned to look at Ichigo.

"Are you going to finish explaining or not?"

"Oh, right. Well, we're at Urahara's house. He as family friend of ours…"

'_Man, she cooled off fast, she sounds so calm. Did we even have that argument earlier?'_

"…and that's how you ended up here. Urahara patched you all up so I think you should at least thank him for helping you."

Ichigo didn't really care that much on how he got here, he just wanted to break the awkwardness between them.

"Oh, thanks Urahara"

"It was no biggie, I didn't even do that much. When I got there you already stopped bleeding, all I did was clean up the blood all over you."

"It doesn't matter to me how much help you did, just the fact that someone helped me is more than enough" Ichigo replied as he sent a quick smile to Rukia.

Blushing, Rukia excused herself saying she had to go to the washroom. The moment the door closed Urahara quickly crawled over to Ichigo. All the goofiness suddenly went away, Urahara had looked more serious and urgent on saying something.

"You know, when I got there Rukia's uniform was ripped and full of blood. If I didn't know any better I don't think the bleeding stopped on it's own, if you know what I mean. She also looked very worried, I guess it reminded her of some memories before she moved here…." They both heard footsteps coming. Crawling as fast as he could Urahara went back to his spot trying to make it look like nothing happened, but Ichigo lay there thinking of what he just said. _' what happened before she moved here, does that have anything to do with the way she always looks at me?'_ Rukia walked in,

"It's 1:30 already?" she asked herself

"1:30? I better go home, I need a good excuse on why I didn't go to school."

Ichigo stood up from the futon he was lying on.

"Hey midget! Where's my bag?"

"Stop calling me midget baka! Your bag is near the front door!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm sooo glad this is the last time I'll be talking to that strawberry." she mumbled

"Where's the front door? And don't think I didn't hear you, miiidgeeet" he yelled back teasingly

"Ughhh, you're such an annoying idiot!" Rukia said as she walked into the kitchen, Ichigo turned around and greeted her.

(A/N: He's in the kitchen because Ichigo is a clueless boy and could not find the door =P)

"Konnichiwa" he greeted with a grin on his face

"Konnichiwa my ass! Just get out of here already. Your such a handful!" she grumbled

They walked to the front door where Urahara stood holding Ichigo's bag.

"You guys argue like a married couple" Urahara pointed out as he handed Ichigo his bag.

"SHUT UP URAHARA! And take that stupid smirk off your face strawberry!"

Turning around Ichigo had a smirk on his face and winked at Rukia.

"Just leave already, I don't want to have to see that stupid smirk of yours ever again" she said more calmly as she tried to hide her blush _'is it just me or did that idiot just wink at me? I really hope Urahara didn't see that or else he'll keep bugging me about it.'_ Ichigo had already started walking, Urahara and Rukia stood at the front door watching him.

"You want a ride?" Urahara yelled.

Turning around Ichigo replied

"Nah, it's alright. I know how to get home from here, it's not too far away."

"Ok, if you say so. Mata ne!"

"Ya, see you" Ichigo said as he waved goodbye. "Thanks for all your help!"

* * *

><p>Walking home Ichigo had been thinking about Rukia <em>'man, she's one tough midget, I wouldn't want to pick a fight with her. Hopefully I won't be seeing her anymore, I've already gotten on her bad side, that's for sure. But she's so cute when she's mad, so small yet has a glare that would even scare a man…..wait, did I just call her cute? Does she feel the same way about me?'<em> He stopped his tracks as Urahara's words echoed in his head "Rukia's uniform was ripped and full of blood…."

"No, she possibly can't!" Ichigo yelled. People walking by had started giving him weird looks. Looking down on the ground Ichigo kept walking pondering. _'Urahara could've easily mistaken what he saw, he just seems like that kind of guy.' 'But why would he say it so seriously, and what happened in Rukia's past?'_ he thought in the back of his mind._ 'Why am I even worrying about this, I won't even be seeing her anymore. _Pushing the thoughts of Rukia aside Ichigo thought of two things. Get home, do homework, actually, more like catch up on homework. Walking up to his door step Ichigo turn the knob and walked in.

"I'M HO-" he got cut off from a kick to his face that sent him flying against a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD! Is that any way to welcome your own son!"

"No it isn't, but it's your fault."

"My fault? Well then I'm sorry that I have a crazy father that thinks he's in grade school!"

Grabbing his bag Ichigo stomped up the stairs. When he reached the top he heard his father call to him.

"Hey Ichigo, I received a call from your school saying you weren't there. Would you mind telling me why?"

"Something came up..." Ichigo replied as he walked to his door and stared at the '15' on it _'stupid midget, I was too busy thinking about her I forgot to think of an excuse'_. Slowly, he reached for the knob but was interrupted by a punch to the face and went flying to the end of the hall. In front of him stood his father.

"Was this something by any chance a….girl?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Seeing Ichigo's reaction he started speaking nonesense.

"Oh, I'm going to be a granddad, what about the wedding we need to pick out clothes….." his father said gleefully

"Stupid perverted father" Ichigo cussed under his breath.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! Something came up!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked his father back down the stairs. Running his hands through his hair Ichigo growled in frustration. He picked up his bag and went in his room. He threw his bag on his chair and slumped down on his bed. _'ugghh, this day is getting worse by the minute! I guess I'll just take a shower, do some homework and go to bed early.' _With that in mind Ichigo went to take a shower. Turning the tap on he took off his clothes and went in.

"Stupid father, he seriously needs to grow up…" he mumbled to himself. Sighing Ichigo thought of his homework and teachers. Their words echoed in his head, "If you want to get A's then you'll have to do an outstanding job on your tests, homework and do extracurricular…." Trying to calm down from all the stress Ichigo let the warm water go down his body and down the drain, hoping it would take his stress with it. Once he was calmer he washed up, got out, and dried up. Wrapping the towel around his waist Ichigo got out of the bathroom and went into his room to get changed. He got changed into a comfortable shirt that had 'Speaking is NOT Communicating' and sweatpants. He took out his books and tried to decide what to do first. _'What should I start with?'_ Ichigo asked himself as he scanned the books placed on his desk. _'Math, socials, science, English…..'_ Ichigo sighed, _'I guess I _have_ to start with English, it's the one I'm most behind in.'_ Picking up the book for English, he started reading. Slowly getting tried Ichigo fell asleep with the words 'sacrificed death' stuck in his head from the book.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo where are you?"<p>

6 large men stood in front of the lady.

"Hey guys, let's continue what we were going to do to that kid on this lady."

"No, no, nooo!"

Ichigo woke up eyes wide open full of fear and worry.

"Argg, why 'that' nightmare and why 'that' person?"

Rubbing his temples Ichigo tried to forget the nightmare. Looking over at his alarm clock it read 12:15. _'I guess I fell asleep reading the book for English.'_ Walking towards his door Ichigo went downstairs, he took a cup from the cupboard and opened the tap. He waited for the water to get cold and put his cup under the tap. Waiting for his cup to fill up. Ichigo thought about the nightmare only to have his thoughts broken by the cold water trickling down his arm. The cup had been overflowing. Turning off the tap Ichigo drank some water and made his way back upstairs to his room. Finishing his water Ichigo put the empty cup on his desk and went to back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so chapter 1. Sorry it took a week till I updated but here it is. Please tell me what you think, either of the chapter, what's going to happen next or who that mysterious person was in Ichigo's nightmare ;). Remember to take a look at the manga I made for the prologue. Review please, constructive or just what you would like to say about it.<strong>

**I would like to thank the folloing people for putting the story as their alerts:Kurosaki Anne, IchirukiLullaby, Zangetsu50, Eradona, HAPPY CHAPPY FAN, Jessai, DeatheStar.**

**And these folling people for putting it as their Favourite Story:Kurosaki Anne, aliceistiny, kuchikirukia07**

**Thanks for your support!**

**-Bleachigoxrukia**


	3. Can't Be Late!

**SOOOO SORRRYYY for late update =(. Thank-you to the following peeps:**

**Adding to favourites: ShadowSword524Adding to Story Alert: ShadowSword524 and hitsuruki4evaAnd of course the amazing people who review, sorry if I didn't thank you last chapter. MJ-RaM'XD, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, Kurosaki Anne, IchirukiLullaby, Eradona, ShadowSword524.**

**Anyways, don't own bleach…The amazing Tite Kubo does, you saying I made episode 342? That's very nice, but I'm no where near as good as Tite.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Ahhh, what do I wear?" Rukia yelled, "that orange head got my uniform all bloody.." she mumbled to herself.

"Rukia, are you ready? You better leave now or else you'll be late for your first day of school" her brother yelled.

"Okay Nii-sama, I'm almost ready!" she shouted back. _'I have to thank Urahara for making an excuse on why I couldn't make it yesterday' _Sighing, Rukia looked for her sweater. "I guess I'll just wear this over it." she huffed. Taking out her sweater from the hanger and put it over her chappy t-shirt. Grabbing her stuff she ran out the door. "Bye Nii-sama" she yelled.

Ichigo on the other hand…..

"Yuzu, do you know where my jacket is?" Ichigo asked while putting on a sock, bread in mouth and hands trying to button up his shirt.

"Umm, it's in the dryer Onii-chan" she replied sweetly.

"Ichi-nii, I think it would help _everyone_ if you woke up a little earlier." Karin called calmly as she watched her brother rushing. Running to the dryer Ichigo took out his jacket "Ow, ow, ow, it's still hot!" he cried tossing the jacket back and forth. Hearing their brother yelp in pain, they chuckled. Stuffing his jacket in the bag, Ichigo ran out the door, "Bye Yuzu! Bye Karin!" he hollered.

"Bye Onii-chan!" Yuzu yelled.

"We should go too Yuzu" "Alright!" Yuzu closed the door and lacked it.

"Ichi-nii really didn't want to be late this time" Karin pointed out.

'_Oh crap, I really hope I'm not late. I promised to get these A's and I will get them!' _With that in mind Ichigo was now sprinting as hard as he could towards the school.

* * *

><p>*DING!…..DING!…..DING!*<p>

"Shimata, shimata, shimata!" he cussed under his breath. Now running past his limits, Ichigo zoomed past the school gates, through the entrance door and slammed the classroom door open. Looking up, he really hoped he made it in time even though he might've gotten detention for slamming (possibly breaking) the door, but he met gazes not with his teacher but two purple eyes. Kuchiki Rukia, the girl that helped him, the girl he yelled at was right there standing in front of him eyes filled with shock, anger and he thought he saw a hint of worry. "Midget?" Ichigo whispered as he gradually fell unconscious in front of her, again.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, we have a new student that will be joining us throughout the year." Knowing that was her cue, Rukia carefully opened and closed the door then walked right next to the teachers desk. Turning around, she calmly wrote her name on the board, 'Kuchiki Rukia' Just as she finished writing her name, the door slammed open. Shocked by the sudden sound, Rukia jumped and quickly turned around only to see the strawberry head panting in front of the door. He looked up and his eyes met hers, suddenly, he said something. Rukia was infuriated by what he just called her, but she knew that no one else had heard him.<p>

_'Do you plan on embarrassing me you baka?' _Rukia thought, _'if I said that out loud I might as well say goodbye to my-'_ hearing gasps Rukia snapped back into reality, realizing that Ichigo was now falling. Thinking fast Rukia quickly ran and caught him before the floor did. The whole class gasped at the scene that just happened before thier eyes. She even heard someone say "Kurosaki-kun!"

When she got a hold of Ichigo and her balance, one of her classmates called out to her, "Nice catch Kuchiki-san." Soon enough the whole class was murmuring around her. Smiling she looked down at her 'catch,' but felt her cheeks burn up when she noticed how close Ichigo's unconscious body was placed. She felt like dropping his body and run out of the classroom, but she knew it wasn't the wisest choice. Instead, she focused on controlling the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Kuchiki-san, would you mind taking Kurosaki-san to the nurses office?"

"Hai"

"Do you know where it is, want to take someone with you?"

"No, it's ok. I saw the nurses office on my way here." _'and I want to ask that bastard some questions. I've had an urge for punching something orange lately'_

"All right, off you go then."

Bowing her head in respect, Rukia made her way to the nurses office.

* * *

><p>Feeling himself bobbing up and down, Ichigo realized he was on someone's back. That someone just so happened to be Rukia. He was about to protest but his head felt dizzy and his muscles ached. Instead Ichigo said something, "thanks Rukia" he whispered before falling unconscious once more. Stopping, Rukia thought she heard Ichigo say something. Slightly turning her head she saw Ichigo sleeping.<em>'He looks so calm and….cute' <em>Blushing madly Rukia quickly jerked her head away and kept walking.'_Not only did I call him cute, but….his face was waaay to close for comfort!' _Across the hallway was the nurses office._'Okay, I'll just quickly drop him off and come back after I go to the washroom and clean up my tomato face! If the nurse lets me stay then he'll get a piece of me, if I can't then he'll get it later.' _Covering up her blush as best as she could Rukia knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a lady asked. Her hair was braided around her neck and she had a very sweet smile.

"Hi, yeah…umm…my classmate… fainted…." She looked at them and told them to come in.

"Classmate huh? You seem to be doing an awful lot for a classmate. You sure you're not his girlfriend?" the nurse asked with a grin as she took Ichigo from her back.

"No, I am _not _his girlfriend. I'm new here so I don't really know anyone and the teacher had asked me to take him here." Rukia answered. Cheeks burning up by the second, _'how could she even __think__ that?' _In front of her the nurse was staring at her suspiciously, looking over at Ichigo, Rukia knew the nurse wasn't too concerned about him because he was sleeping in a very comfortable looking bed with an icepack on his forehead.

"Y-yes?" Rukia managed to stutter.

"Are you feeling sick? You're a little red." Suddenly, Rukia felt herself getting a little more red from embarrassment.

"Oh, uh….it's just a little hot in here, that's all," she replied _'at least I'm not completely lying'_

"Well you _are _wearing a sweater" she remarked

"uh….." Rukia was lost for words _' Crap. I should've left right away'_

"Well? You feeling all right?" Just then they heard Ichigo grunt and the nurse turned her attention back to Ichigo, taking the icepack off.

_'Phew, that was a close call! For once, you did something useful Ichigo.'_

"He's ok, he just went past his limit in running and fainted. When he can walk you guys get back to class ok." the nurse ordered as she walking through a door icepack in one hand, _'that must be her office'_. Ahead of Rukia lay Ichigo struggling to open his eyes. Deciding to help him, Rukia walked to his bedside and sat on the chair beside it. Leaning over to his ear Rukia yelled in it

"OI ICHIGO, WAKE UP!"

He shot right out of the bed wide-eyed. Rukia stared at him a smirk on her face, but she just couldn't hold in her laughter. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, tears coming to her eyes.

"WHY THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ahahaahahaha….that-was for-making-me carry you-all the way over here" Rukia giggled.

"Why'd you bring me here in the first place?"

Controlling her laughter Rukia just smiled, "that's beause you fainted when you came into class" she replied as she hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, I remember, you don't have to hit me!" he exclaimed

"That was for calling me a midget!"

"Hey I never called you a…..oh, uh….right"

"Oh, uh…right my ass! I almost lost it when you called be a midget back there!" she shouted.

"Well you didn't lose it so you have nothing to blame me for. Enough of this now, what I would like to know is why you didn't tell me that we were going to the same school."

"First of all, I thought that you would at _least _be smart enough to notice I was wearing the girls uniform for the school and secondly, when someone helps you out, twice, you should say thank you and not 'you have nothing to blame me for'!"

"Hey, I never asked for your help and I already said thank-you to you once, don't expect me to say it again midget!"

"Arrrrggg, your such a dumbass. I'm going back to class!" She yelled storming off.

"Fine!" he yelled back.

"Annoying bitch…" mumbled Ichigo.

"Caustic bastard…" growled Rukia.

* * *

><p>Just before she opened the door, Rukia tried calming herself down, <em>'breathe in, breathe out….in….out..' <em>Pushing the thoughts of Ichigo aside, she replaced them with her favourite rabbit 'chappy.' Feeling a lot better, she opened the door with confidence and a sweet smile on her face. Simultaneously, thirty heads, including the teachers', turned to face the petite raven haired girl. Still smiling, Rukia walked over to the empty desk at the back near the window as thirty pairs of eyes followed. When she finally sat down her teacher spoke for everyone in the class, "how is he?" Her smile slowly faded away, but she spoke in her sweetest voice, "he's doing all right." Sighs of relief was heard all around her and people started murmuring. Turning her attention to her teacher Rukia knew she wanted more information, _'why can't you just fucking drop it, jeez.'_

"When we got there the nurse asked me what happened.." _'and if I was his damn girlfriend!'_ "..so I told her what happened. She let us in and put Ichigo in a bed." Rukia was struggling to keep her sweet voice, but she kept going.

"After putting an icepack on his head she explained to me that he fainted because he exceeded his limits running here, therefore fainting. After that she told me to go back to class."

Nodding her head in understanding, Soi fon continued the lesson, but Rukia didn't pay attention. She was focused on the green, orange, red and brown leaves as they slowly swayed to the ground. Rukia peacefully watched them with interest, but after a minute the peace was broken when a certain orange haired boy walked into the class. Rukia sent him a quick glare, she knew that Ichigo got it because he grunted.

"Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" she asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Are you alright my fucking ass! You yelled in my damn ear, punched me in the friggin stomach, then left; and now your asking me if I'm fucking okay! Yeah, I'm alright!" he replied sarcastically.

Rukia couldn't help but smirk inside. Pretending to gasp Rukia continued her act, "I did that! Are you sure, I wouldn't want to do such a thing to my classmates," now pretending to cry, Rukia kept going, "but…I _was_….the only one there…..so…I-it….must be me!" she gasped between her cries. Placing her hands on her face, Rukia pretended to sob, but was truly just trying to hide her smirk.

People started murmuring again, "Kurosaki-kun, don't you think your being a bit too harsh. How are you positively sure Kuchiki-chan did it" someone cried

"Yeah Ichigo, Inoue is right. You were probably imagining your old man beating you up and the wonderful Miss Kuchiki just to happened to be there and you blamed her for it!" another person chirped in. The murmurs were getting louder. Curious to see his reaction about this, Rukia lifted up her head only to see cold brown eyes glaring right at her.

"Shut-up Keigo!" shouted Ichigo as he walked over to the empty desk across from Rukia. Once he took his seat Rukia quietly whispered so only Ichigo could hear, "that's karma for you." Ichigo only grunted in response as Soi fon continued the lesson once more.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for lunch everyone flooded out of their classrooms and headed for the cafeteria, well, almost everyone. A certain orange head went somewhere else to eat his lunch along with the few friends he had. Going to his locker, Ichigo turned the knob a few times until he was able to click it open. Grabbing his lunch he locked his locker and headed for the rooftop. Slowly opening the door Ichigo realized that no one was there yet, <em>'at least it'll be quiet for a while, I need to think some things through..' <em>Little did he know that the silence was going to end soon because a certain someone had been following him. Pondering, Ichigo walked to his 'spot' and sat down so he could eat his lunch. When he heard the door open again Ichigo expected to see one of his friends, but when he looked up he saw a small figure.

"What are you doing here midget?" scowled Ichigo.

Burning with anger Rukia yelled at him to stop calling her midget, but she remembered why she followed him and stopped.

"Can I eat lunch with you…?" she asked as nicely as she could.

Taken aback by her sudden change of attitude and question, Ichigo said nothing. _'The devil midget that called me several names…is asking if she wants to eat lunch with me?'_

"What's the catch?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"There's no catch, I just want to eat lunch and you just so happen to be the only person I know."

"Then go and make some friends, everyone thinks of you as cute and innocent so it shouldn't be that hard" he replied coolly.

_'It was worth a try' _"Yeah…right…" Rukia mumbled as she looked down at her feet, "I don't blame you for mistrusting me…." Slowly, Rukia turned around and reached for the door handle

"Wait!" cried Ichigo. Turning to face him Rukia was confused, _'what is he going to say? He can't possibly be telling me I could eat with him after I did that to him, even I would've said no if I was in his spot.'_

"Yeah we got off the wrong hand and all, but I'm not _that _mean to say no to you considering I'm the only one you know" he stated sending her the same smile from when they first met. Smiling back, Rukia walked over to him and sat down, "Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>Chpater 2, again sorry for now being able to update in a while. I'm trying my best to not make them too OOC. Please tell me if I'm doing alright or what parts seem OOC or wrong. Oh yeah, EPISODE 342, AMAAAZING! Ichirukiness written all over that episode.<strong>

**-Bleachigoxrukia**


End file.
